The Red Sun
by Yaoifan101
Summary: After Zorc is defeated a new character appears. This person is a boy who holds the spirit of the Red eyes Black dragon, and is also Kisara's brother. Seto is falling for him, problem is Jono blames Seto for Kisara's death, will love prevail? puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

The evil of Bakura was finally destroyed and Zorc with him. And Egypt was at peace until now.

A great panic arose in the throne room. One of the guards rushed into the court.

"What is the meaning of this?" Atem asked. The guard was bloody and beaten.

"My Pharaoh! I-In the city there, there is" the man's voice shook. "A monster!" he yelled.

"Monster?" Seto asked looking at him.

"Yes! A great beast! Our men can not vanquish it!" Atem looked to Seto.

"Seto take Isis and stop this monster." he commanded. The High Priest looked back at the blonde and nodded.

...

Seto and Isis quickly mounted their horses and rode to the city. Isis widened her eyes gasping. They could already see the commotion from a distance.

"We must act quickly," Seto said looking at the Priestess. They quickly halted the horses when they saw the...monster.

"I-It's..." Isis stuttered her eyes growing rounder staring at the beast. The menacing creature hovered in the sky.

It's eyes blazing blood red and it's skin was tainted black like ink. It's voice ripped through the air as it began attacking the guards around it.

"A demon." Isis looked at the brunette. "Isis..it is very important that we do not destroy it." he stated.

"What? Why do you want it alive?" she asked incredulously.

"Because..if I keep it alive..I can still use it." he stated glancing at her.

The dragon screeched loudly it's mouth filling with flames. The horses reared stomping as the flames neared them.

"I call upon the spirit Zolga!" Isis called out.

Seto grabbed the reigns quickly before his horse could throw him off. He looked around searching for a person in particular.

"I call forth the Blue eyes White dragon!" he said. As the dragon shimmered above him letting out an almost ear deafening screech.

His own blue orbs scanned over the screaming crowds until he saw a figure that stood out. A small grin worked itself onto his face. He pulled at the reigns causing the horse to speed off in the direction.

Seto quickly reached his arm out seizing the person's wrist. Halting his horse while keeping his grip on the boys.

Suddenly infuriated eyes glared up at him, "Let go of me!" the child screamed. Seto blinked in surprise when he caught sight of the boys face.

His eyes blazed the same crimson color as the dragon he saw. He had blonde hair which was rare in egypt by itself, and his skin was a light tan. What was really surprising was the marking Seto spotted on the side of his neck and wrist.

On the side of his neck there was a thick black marking. It almost looked like flames, the tip of the last flame ended an inch short of his collarbone. The one on his wrist looked the same as the one on his neck this one starting on the side of his wrist and ending in the center of his hand.

The boy looked...familiar to him though. But he was sure he'd never seen him before..after all he'd definitely remember a face like that.

"I said get off of me!" he shouted tugging roughly trying to squirm out of the Priests stone like grip. The blonde's eyes were filled with fury and hatred. The boy turned his head suddenly looking at the dragon that hovered near him.

"Red eyes!" he shouted causing the monsters head to turn to him. The boy turned his head back to Seto his teeth clenched together hatred burning in his eyes. "Kill him." he ordered through his teeth.

Seto widened his eyes when he heard this, seeing the black dragon's eyes trained on him its mouth filling with fire once again.

"Blue eyes!" Seto shouted. The dragon appeared above the brunette letting out a roar. Immediately the egyptians eyes grew wide, the blonde gasped taking a step back. Seto looked down at him.

/_Intimidated?/_

Though fear didn't even seem to show very much in his eyes. More shock then anything. Seto noticed that the dragon was halting as well.

The blonde let out a moan his eyes drooping as he fell to his knees. Seto kept his grip on the boys hand though looking down at him.

He was panting rapidly his body trembling. Seto picked his head up looking back at the black dragon, who slowly shimmered returning to the blonde's body.

Seto felt a smirk work its way on his face. So he had been correct the dragon did have a host. He quickly lifted the boys hand up in the process managing to drag the boy onto the horse.

"I-I..despise you" the boy panted out his energy fading. Seto looked back at him.

"Why do you say these things?" he asked. The boys eyes glared faintly.

"You...killed my sister," he said before passing out and dropping his head.

Seto's eyes grew wide.

"Sister?" he asked. He glanced up at the dragon that still hovered over himself. He widened his eyes...it was like it was...staring at the blonde child.

/_Kisara?/_

TBC

_**Okay again i want to do a little puppyshipping at the moment don't worry the other yugioh fic is still going to be written just having a bit of a writers block on it. I absolutely adore the thought of joey and seto being in egypt together also im definitely going to mess up at one point using their names you know joey and jono because i do that. Well techincally because its those two this would be considered revertshipping but if i put that no one will read it because no one knows what that is**_


	2. Identity revealed

"Seto who is that?" Isis questioned watching the younger boy's horse walk up to her own.

"I don't know _who_ he is, but I do know that the spirit of the black dragon resides in him." Isis widened her eyes. She gaped almost looking back at the unconscious blonde.

"H-Him?" she asked shocked. "But..he..he's only a child. How could something that..powerful reside in someone like him?" she asked.

"He can't be that young Isis, he only looks a year younger then myself." he stated glancing at the blonde. "His Ka is small now, like its power is just beginning to form." he stated. "I can sense great potential, however, in time his Ka could indeed grow very powerful."

"We must go tell the Pharaoh then," Isis replied. Seto nodded walking alongside her.

Seto noticed that Isis continued to look at the boy.

"Seto..how did you find him in that crowd?" she asked her curiosity peeking. Seto smirked keeping his gaze forward.

"I have dealt with these people before Isis, I know I have to look for the person that stands out the most." he said. After all that was how it seemed with Kisara. She looked completely out of the average. She had blue hair and blue eyes and her skin was pale. All of those were rare in egypt if not abnormal.

"I see...I suppose the blonde hair gave him away then?" Isis inquired.

"Barely anyone has blonde hair Isis...he also has the same color eyes as the dragon." he noted. Isis looked at brunette.

"His eyes are red?" she asked surprised. Receiving a nod from the younger boy.

"He has strange black markings on his body too," Seto noted aloud.

"Are you sure its not just ink?" she asked.

"I would know if that was ink Isis."

The two finally arrived at the palace again dismounting their horses. Seto easily lifted the boys limp body from the horse.

"And what do you plan to tell the Pharaoh when he sees him?" Isis asked raising a brow.

"I'm going to tell him the truth," he said simply.

Atem's eyes were drawn to the entrance to the throne room. "Your back," he said watching as both of them approached him. Amethyst eyes blinked with curiosity upon noticing the person that Seto was holding. "And who have you brought with you?"

Seto looked back at his cousin, "This, is the..monster the guards had warned us about Pharaoh."

Atem's eyes widened, "Do you mean to tell me the beast they feared was...a child?" he asked his brows knitting together.

"Not just a child..a child that holds a very powerful Ka," he corrected. Atem leaned forward with anticipation. "The 'monster' the guards were referring to was the black dragon."

"Black..dragon?" Atem questioned.

"Yes..however, I would like to keep him Pharaoh." he said. Atem raised a brow.

"Oh..and why is that?" he asked.

"Well...I believe I could have..further use for him." he said letting his voice linger. Isis glanced at him questioningly. Atem appeared to be thinking over it and weighing his options.

Atem sighed finally alerting that he'd made a decision, "Very well Seto, you may keep the child."

/_Excellent./_

_..._

Warmth.

Pain.

Crimson eyes opened blinking to clear the blur on his vision. He muttered out something incoherent as he felt himself coming to his senses. And when his memory came rushing back to him it him hard.

He sat bolt upright gasping sharply. His head whipped around looking at the room he was in. None of this was familiar though he didn't recognize any of these things. He could hear the sound of footsteps nearing him his eyes darted to the source of the sound.

His crimson eyes grew wide, "You!" he gasped. Seto looked down at the boy remaining silent though. "Where am I! What have you done!" he growled out.

"I haven't done anything, except save you from a possible execution." he said. He noticed the boy gulp audibly. His eyes automatically narrowed though.

"Why?" he snarled.

"To be truthful your Ka interests me," he admitted while lifting his hands up to remove his headdress. The blonde looked confused though. Seto removed his headdress setting it on the table. "Tell me, what is your name boy?" he asked.

He didn't seem intent on answering though. Seto glanced at him. /_Stubborn isn't he?/_

"If you do not wish to tell me-"

"Jono."

Seto blinked looking back at the blonde, "Pardon?" he asked. The boys eyes remained narrowed and his body was stiff and alert.

"My name is **Jono.**" he repeated sternly.

"Jono," Seto muttered softly. The name wasn't familiar..and Kisara had never told him of a brother or mentioned that name. However, his curiosity was peeked relentless of that fact. "And you said I killed your sister?" he asked.

Jono glared viciously his eyes immediately darkening at the mention. "You did kill her," he barked.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you Jono but you must be mistaken." he said calmly. "I didn't kill anyone." he said smoothly.

Jono gritted his teeth his eye almost twitching, "You **did **kill her!" he snapped. "Think really hard and I'm sure you'll remember." he growled.

Seto crossed his arms looking at the shorter boy. "I have no idea what your talking about." That only seemed to anger him more. "I don't remember killing anyone."

Jono's eyes flared his jaw clenched tightly his body nearly trembling with rage. His hands were clenched into fists that nearly turned white. His growling shifting into a loud deep throated snarl.

Seto blinked looking at him..it sounded almost in human. Jono seemed to force himself to huff in a way trying to get himself to calm down. Gradually Seto heard the animal like snarling turn back into growls.

"I am curious Jono...what was your sisters name?" he questioned. He needed to know if his suspicion was correct. Was it possible that this boy..was Kisara's brother. It seemed unlikely..but there was something about both of them that made Seto think there was a connection between them. Jono had a black dragon with red eyes..Kisara had a white dragon with blue eyes. Hers seemed to be incredibly bright..while Jono's seemed almost incredibly dark. He wasn't sure why he thought they were connected after all they were complete opposites. But on the other hand, the way their Ka looked to Seto was almost exactly the same. They both had what seemed like only a small flame; just starting to grow. But then he could see a great potential in them, something that told him that in time the small flame could grow into a great fire.

The way Jono's Ka looked to Seto was almost identical to Kisara's. That and the way he had seen his Blue eyes look at Jono...it was like it knew him.

Jono's glare held firm, "...Kisara." he hissed at him. Seto's eyes went round.

/_...Could it really be possible. T-This child is Kisara's brother?/_ he was shocked to say the least.

Jono took in the shocked look on the High Priests face and assumed he remembered who he was referring to. His face immediately grew into a cruel and hateful sneer.

"Now do you remember?" he asked harshly. "Do you remember how you killed her!" he accused. Seto was broken from his shock when he heard this.

"Killed?" he asked incredulously. "Jono I didn't kill Kisara," he said. Jono snorted at that.

"You sure as hell did," he shot back at him. "You took her away from me," he said cruelly. "You took her away and left me with nothing, you took away my only family. You used her for your own benefits and you killed her!" he accused his red eyes seemed to burn even brighter. His face darkened, "The fact that you have her Blue eyes is proof enough." he growled.

Seto looked at the angered blonde. /_He must not know what happened to her..or the battle we had with Zorc...but that doesn't make sense../_ Seto pondered this for a moment. /_But even more surprising is..why hadn't Kisara ever told me of her brother_.._she never mention him or anything concerning any family she may have had./_

"Jono..your mistaken..I didn't kill Kisara nor did I use her." he defended.

"Don't lie to me!" he retorted. "I know what you did to her! And for that I've spent nearly every day of my life since then hating you," he spat. "Waiting for the day when I would finally get to avenge her death!"

"I did not kill Kisara," he stated again. "Kisara was killed by someone who's already dead." he explained.

"You lie!" Seto sighed seeing that the others hatred was too strong for him to convince Jono of anything other then what the boy already thought.

"I'm obviously not going to be able to convince you of anything at the moment." he noted. There was no use wasting his breath and time when he knew he would get no results. Jono looked at the other cautiously.

Seto sighed again turning around preparing to leave.

"Hey!" Seto halted glancing over his shoulder. "Wait a second you can't just leave me here! Aren't you going to let me go?" he asked. Seto looked at him turning to the red eyed boy.

"No." he said simply.

"What do you mean no!" he shouted at him. Seto remained unaffected by the outburst.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. I've already requested to keep you here." he stated. "And there are several reasons why I can't let you leave." he explained. "One being I can sense a great potential in your Ka that I believe could become useful, second being your Ka is too untamed so I can't let you leave knowing you'll only make it act up again."

Jono could feel his anger beginning to already sizzle.

"Thirdly, if you indeed are Kisara's brother I am very..interested to learn more about it, and finally I can't let you leave knowing that you will continue to despise me seeking revenge against me for a crime that I did not commit." he finished.

Jono snarled loudly feeling his anger peeking again knowing that this person was going to force him to stay here. He clenched his fist as Seto once more turned to leave but not before glancing back at Jono.

"Of course if you don't want to stay here...I could always let them execute you." he said. Jono's eyes widened again his hand wrapping around his neck lightly. Gulping loudly again. He certainly didn't want to be executed.

Seto smirked at that, "So I assume you'll be staying then." he said pushing back the curtain and walking out of the room.

TBC

_**Okay...what do you think..anything..at all...i know im moving fast but again im freaking out. no ones looking at the story..and i know i only posted the story like...30 minutes ago so im hoping that since i now have some real events it will get better. but honestly guys am i any good at writing yugioh or do i such incredibly..like suck like how my work did when i first came to fanfiction? well give me feedback kay i do hope you guys like it**_


	3. Promises

Jono sat there unsure of what to do. He let his eyes look over the room he was in. He was sitting on a small cot the blanket laid tangled in his legs. Next to him was a much bigger bed. It was adorned with blue silk.

Jono rolled his eyes. "What an ass," he said aloud. The room was large in comparison to what Jono was used to sleeping in. Considering Kisara and himself had shared a room and their beds had to be right next to each other so they would fit.

There was a small arch that had silky lavender curtains hanging from it. Jono assumed that was the exit since thats where Seto had left. He glared at it just the thought of him made his blood boil.

He turned his head the room was ravishing. There was gold everywhere jewels silk you name it. What caught Jono's eye was the balcony behind him. It was a large arch way that had a small balcony coming off it. It let the bright egyptian sun flood the room.

Jono found the strength to stand to his feet finally, he took a few steps towards the opening. He hesitantly leaned forward before stepping onto the balcony.

He put his hands on the railing sighing, feeling a breeze sweep past him playing with the ends of his hair. He closed his eyes letting the wind blow his hair, he opened his eyes again looking out at the horizon.

"Don't worry Kisara..I'll avenge your death one day..someday I'll get back at him for you." he promised.

Jono stood there for what seemed like ages. He wasn't sure what the future held for him now..what was he supposed to expect. The person who killed his sister was forcing him to remain in the palace with him. He despised Seto though he wanted to kill him he wanted him dead. He wanted revenge for what he did to him and his sister.

Jono had always had a kind of hatred for what they did to people like himself. His hatred though had reached its highest point when Kisara was taken. Red eyes suddenly became weary with sorrow. He closed them.

"Sister," the words seemed to be carried off by the wind as soon as he said them.

/_I still remember the day they took you away./_

...

Kisara looked over her shoulder for a moment. Jono looked back at the older girl. "What is it sister?" he asked. Warm blue eyes looked back at him and smiled.

"Its nothing Jono," she assured. Jono made a face at her. "We must hurry home though." she stated walking past him.

"Alright." he agreed following her. "I don't understand why do we always have to be so careful when we go into town?" he asked looking at her.

"Jono..you know how they look upon our kind," he replied. Jono kicked a stray stone.

"Yeah, but still if they gave us trouble we could easily take them out." he said looking at his sister. A large grin worked onto his face as he held his fist up, in turn showing off the emblem on his hand. "Me and you! Together!" he said excitedly his crimson eyes lighting up, bubbling with enthusiasm.

Kisara looked at her younger brother and couldn't help but smile at him. She always admired Jono's unbreakable spirit.

"We could defeat anyone who crosses us!" he said grinning. Kisara continued to smile at him but sighed.

"Jono you know we shouldn't use our Ka for things like that," she replied. "They are our-"

"Friends and guardians," Jono finished bobbing his head as he recited it. He smiled at her again. "I know." he looked at her. "But I'm not talking about ruling the world, I just meant for protection."

"Jono we couldn't...the Pharaoh's priests would track us down and capture us." Jono glared at the ground grumbling angrily at the mention. Kisara patted the blonde on his shoulder smiling warmly at him.

"But that's why we're careful, so that won't happen to either of us."

"Yeah..but if...something did happen to one of us..we'd go after each other..right?" he asked glancing at her. She remained silent for a minute looking up at the sky.

"Of course!" she replied. Jono grinned in satisfaction at the answer.

"And until that happens we stick together." he said firmly. The two of them were very close to each other. Both their parents had passed away when they were younger and since then they were all each other had. They took care of each other, depended on one another, and always stuck together. That was their main rule.

The two walked out into an open area of the town where a few merchants were scattered about. Almost immediately though they were greeted with the loud sound of shouting. The siblings widened their eyes seeing a group of angry towns people coming towards them.

"There she is!" one of them shouted. Kisara widened her eyes hearing this, she jumped when a stone hit the wall directly next to her. "Lets get her!" another voice shouted. Earning cheers of agreement.

Jono snarled loudly. Kisara glanced back at her brother realizing the towns people must not have spotted him. She quickly looked over her shoulder at the crimson eyed child. "Jono you have-Ah!" she cried out. As another stone was flung at her this time hitting her on her arms; she winced.

"Sister!" Jono said his eyes widening. Kisara willed away the pain whirling around to face the boy.

"Jono quickly you have to go!" she said. Jono stared at her with disbelief..and fear. He couldn't leave her alone!

"No!" he argued. Kisara shook her head pushing his shoulders hastily.

"Yes! Go Jono! I'll be alright," she reassured. Jono shook his head his fear becoming more prominent as the villagers got closer to them and Kisara's panic increased. "Now! Go Jono before they see you!" she said pushing him into the alley they had just been in. Jono frowned finally allowing himself to be pushed into the alley.

He stayed hidden in the shadow the space provided his eyes grew wide and horrified when he heard Kisara cry out in pain. The villagers continued yelling and throwing stones at her to the point where she was on the ground. Jono could feel his horror and fear mixing with fury and anger. He could feel his Ka acting up.

He wanted so badly to run out and defend his sister. He gasped when the sound of hooves stomping greeted his ears. And the stones stopped falling.

He kept himself hidden from view as he watched the scene. There were two men..they were both dressed rather regally. /_Are those the priests Kisara told me about?/_

His brows knitted together when one of them held out a strange...object. Jono didn't recognize it at all the man seemed shocked though.

His eyes shot open when the other man ordered to have Kisara brought with them.

"No! Kisara!" he cried out as the horses ran off. Jono stumbled running out of his hiding place standing in the spot Kisara had been laying. He panted rapidly staring at the figures that grew smaller every second.

As they road off far from the village.

"KISARA!"

...

Jono reopened his eyes a frown gracing his face. He didn't see her again after that. He tried to fulfill the promise the two made to each other. He tried to go after her...but he wasn't strong enough..his Ka wasn't strong enough.

Since he was unable to save her then..Jono made a new promise to his sister. And that was that he would avenge her death.

...

Seto found himself walking through the many corridors of the palace. He approached an archway that lead to an outdoor courtyard. He stepped out onto the ground there and made his way over to a large tablet that stood in the center of the area.

Seto came to a stop in front of it and lifted his eyes up.

It was the same stone tablet his father had sealed Kisara's Ka into.

/_Kisara..how could there be so much you never told me? I don't know what to do with him..how can I convince him if he won't listen to me?/_

Seto always came here to think..for some reason looking at the tablet helped him think. It made him feel more at peace..it made it feel like she was there.

/_..He's just like you..stubborn. He despises me though...he's convinced that I'm the person who killed you. I don't know how to deal with any of this. All I do know is that I'm keeping him here, his Ka is a lot like yours..but its different. It's so untamed and uncontrollable..its unstable, not like how yours was./_

Seto sighed silently looking at the carving of the dragon.

/_I will promise you that I won't let him meet the same fate you did./_

_..._

By the time Seto had actually finished and decided it was time to retire. The sun had already crept behind the horizon returning the desert land to a state of darkness.

Seto slowly pushed back the curtains stepping forward into his chambers. He blinked noticing that the rowdy blonde wasn't where he was when he had left the room.

/_Well where could he have gone?/_

Seto lifted his gaze that was drawn to the balcony. The brunette stepped forward advancing towards it to find the blonde was indeed there. He was curled up in the corner of the balcony with the blanket wrapped loosely around him.

Seto found himself staring at the scene for a few moments. He shook his head walking over to the child carefully lifting him off of the ground as to not wake him up. He walked over to the cot and gently laid the shorter boy down.

He stared down at the sleeping figure.

"Perhaps I'll make you understand someday."

TBC

_**I can't stop what can i say i like these this chap didn't really go how i planned but then i was like "nyeh' and just went with it and wrote it out so its a nice little..filler chap i guess**_


	4. Untamed

Seto sighed heavily having had a rough morning. And rough it was. Seto had summoned some of the other servants and a healer to tend to Jono. As it turned out Jono didn't like that, not one bit. He kept shouting and thrashing around when they got near him making it difficult for them to help him.

The healer had to heal his injuries, obviously and the servants were to make him more presentable. This was because when a person became a servant to someone in higher authority, meaning they lived in the palace, they were generally given more suitable attire and adorned with gold. Since they lived in the palace as well, they had to look suitable.

And Jono did not like it at all. Seto lost track for how long it took before they finally got anywhere near the blonde. In order to heal him they had to try and hold him down, which also proved a challenge.

So yes, Seto had a very rough morning.

"High Priest," Seto looked up upon hearing the sound of the healer's voice. "We have finished attending to the child." she said.

"Very good, that will be all," he said standing up. The woman bowed to him and then left the room. Seto chose to see the progress they had made on the rowdy blonde, he walked over to the curtains pushing them back as he stepped into his chambers.

He was greeted with the sight of a very unhappy red eyed boy though. Jono stood there fists clenched at his sides, glaring fiercely at the brunette. Blue eyes scanned over the boy's figure ignoring his obvious anger.

It appeared that they had left his usual clothes on, with the exception of a few stitches. Seto noticed that his clothes were a lot like Kisara's too. He wore a tan white tunic that came to an end a few inches above his knees. The collar of the tunic was cut in a V the border was lined with black and tan checkers. As well as the border of the edges of his sleeves,which were short.

However, now Jono had several different items adorning him. He wore a slender gold band on his neck as well as two anklets and armlets on both his legs and arms. And finally they had also pierced his ear as it seemed. Adorning his right ear, the same side that the black marking was on, had a gold earring. The accessory reminded Seto of the one the Pharaoh wore, expect Jono's was much smaller then his.

"You look most unhappy," Seto noted continuing to graze his eyes over Egyptian. Jono let out a threatening growl.

"Of course I'm not happy, why would I be happy!" he snapped at the taller male. "You murdered my sister, your forcing me to stay here and be your servant, and you made them put all this stuff on me!"

Jono wasn't very taken by the gold that now adorned his skin, it felt weird and slightly uncomfortable. It was unnerving too; to him it felt practically like chains that were binding him to this horrid palace.

"I assume you don't like the gold," Seto said nonchalantly. That wasn't hard to figure out, after all Jono nearly tried to kill them when they had tried to put it on him.

"Of course I don't! I hate it!" Jono hated the thought of being bound in any way shape or form. Because bondage also meant a lack of freedom and that was something Jono couldn't live without. And the thought that he was also being bound by someone he absolutely despised made it ten times worse. "You might as well have put fucking chains on me!" he shouted.

"Your not very grateful are you?" Seto asked slightly annoyed. "You do realize that I could have very well put you in chains and left you to rot in a dungeon." he stated. Seto watched the blonde's expression change. It appeared the mention of anything concerning execution and or chains seemed to creep him out. "And I very well could have had them putting a knife to your neck instead of that trinket." he pointed out.

Jono felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention; one of the things that crept him out the most was execution..and dungeons..and chains..and- well okay there were a lot of things, but those were definitely the top three. They just made him feel...uneasy.

Jono shook his head and returned to glaring at Seto, "Oh yeah, then why didn't you?" he interrogated. Seto sighed calmly he wasn't threatened by Jono at all. After all he was older, bigger, stronger, and more powerful then him not to mention smarter most likely.

"Because I have no intention of harming you." he replied smoothly. Jono raised a brow cautiously at the reply he received.

"Odd, and I have every intention of harming you!" he snapped feeling a wave of fury sweep through him. He knew the feeling so well too, a rush of energy a burst of power! Jono lunged forward fist raised preparing to meet the older boys jaw. Seto didn't flinch in the least though, he remained as calm as ever. He swiftly stepped to the side easily avoiding the hit. Jono snarled turning sharply trying again.

Seto however, was completely unintimidated by the crimson eyed boy. He raised his hand in one swift motion and grabbed Jono's wrist before his fist could make contact with his face. Jono snarled silently glaring daggers at the blue eyed Priest. Seto looked down at his face almost uncaringly.

After all this child was no threat. He was no danger to Seto at the least. Although his attacks would be considered powerful and swift in normal standards, this was merely child's play to Seto.

Seto noted this was another difference between Jono and Kisara. Jono made decisions that were brash and leaning a little toward poorly executed. He attacked with large amounts of power and fury and didn't weigh the possible options or outcomes.

"Do you now?" Seto inquired raising a brow. Jono felt slightly uneasy from the way the taller boy was staring at him. His piercing blue eyes stared at him with the most unnerving gaze. It was like he was staring into his soul, and that quite frankly made Jono feel very uncomfortable. Seto could see the uneasiness reflected in the crimson eyes that continued to stare back at him.

Jono found himself unable to break the stare; he couldn't look away. It was like his eyes were keeping his own gaze locked in place. Jono's brows knitted together slightly, feeling the need to step back just to get some space between the two of them. Jono found himself even more uneasy because of the lack of space between them. Seto's hand was still wrapped tightly around the child's wrist not intending on letting go of it either.

Even though Jono felt the need to step back he felt like he couldn't move. The stare was holding his entire body in place as it seemed. Jono felt his anxiety increasing from the silence. It was utterly silent.

And it crept him out almost.

There wasn't even white noise or anything, it was utterly and completely silent. Neither of them spoke a word. Jono couldn't even remember how long they'd been standing like this, and he began wondering just how much longer this would drag out.

God he wished the brunette would say _something_! This silence was killing him and the stare was practically murdering him by itself. Jono was positive that he'd never been stared down quite like this before, he didn't even get into many stare downs anyway. And in those he could at least look away! But Seto's stare wasn't like the others he'd seen...it was just so..unnerving. He couldn't think of any better word to describe it.

You could go as far as to mark it as intimidating.

Only then did it begin to click inside of Jono's head that the stare was almost like a message. The situation he was in was giving him one message. And his brain was finally starting to pick up on it. Seto had his wrist in a vice grip and had Jono in a position where the blonde was defenseless and easy to attack. He was staring him down so intensely that Jono couldn't even find it in him to move. Thats when the thought finally occurred to him.

Seto could hurt him.

He didn't know why the message hit him so hard when he finally did get it. He'd never actually thought about it in much detail, of course in the back of his head he knew that he could hurt him. After all it was common sense. But now that he was in this position and was confronted with the thought it really did shock him.

Seto could and _would_ hurt him if he had to.

If he wanted to, Seto could hurt him. Jono could feel the wheels in his brain start tumbling again as the thought rang through his head. And suddenly he was beginning to realize that perhaps it wasn't the smartest of idea's to just randomly lash out and start blindly swinging at him. He had to remember this was the same guy who had _killed_ Kisara. Kisara was powerful and he had killed her...so there was no doubt he could get rid of Jono with ease.

Upon the thought Jono felt his senses returning, as well as his muscle control. He blinked a few times and tried tugging his wrist from the Priests grasp. Seto looked down at him finding it almost..amusing? That the boy was trying to struggle. After all it was a vain attempt.

Jono growled a little finding the grip not even so much as loosening. He wanted to get away from this guy, at least a good few feet. "L-Let go of me," Jono shot at him. Stuttering from the nervous feeling he still had in his stomach.

Seto released the boys hand and watched him yank it back towards himself. Glaring at Seto a tinge of the uneasiness still lingering in his eyes.

"Next time you should try to plan your attacks a little better then that," he said almost mockingly. He wasn't sure why it sounded like that either, perhaps it was because he was just a little happy that he made him feel uneasy. Mainly because if Jono knew that he couldn't fight Seto it would discourage him from attacking him.

Jono gave him a questioning look though.

"Because if I _had_ been someone who actually wanted to harm you, you most likely wouldn't be here right now."

Jono couldn't help but gulp at that. He couldn't help it it just made him feel queasy. Seto couldn't hep but smirk a little at his next statement.

"You know I find it strange that even though your Kisara's brother, your so different from her." Jono raised a brow at that statement though.

"Oh really?" he asked keeping his gaze firm, not intending on falling into another one of Seto's weird stares on the chance he started one again. "And how exactly am I different?" he asked almost harshly.

"Simple, she was cautious your not, she weighed outcomes and options; you don't. She was gentle and quiet, your rough and loud," this earned an annoyed grunt from the blonde. Seto continued though ignoring it. "She was careful your brash, she knew when it was necessary to attack, you don't." Jono didn't seem to like hearing this much at all. Seto looked at him, "She had a white dragon with blue eyes..you have a black dragon with red eyes." he stated. Those were after all; main opposites.

Jono frowned making a face he didn't enjoy having someone he already hated telling him how different he apparently was from his sister. And he wasn't even finished yet!

Seto looked at the red eyed boy, "She controlled her Ka.. you can't." he stated. Jono widened his eyes when he heard this and immediately felt offended by the comment.

"What do you mean 'can't'!" he yelled. He may not have been as offended if he had said 'you don't' but **can't! **The fact that he said 'can't' made Jono's blood boil, he acted like he knew that he couldn't! And Jono hated that the blue eyed boy talked as if he knew what Jono was capable of.

Seto looked at the boy only slightly surprised by the outburst he made. He knew that with such a short fuze he would most likely react to the comment, but he wasn't sure that he expected him to blow up so much.

"I mean you can't," he replied simply. After all there wasn't any simpler way he could say it then that. Jono snarled loudly; fuming. His body was nearly trembling with rage too his fists were shaking and his knuckles practically turned white.

"You don't fucking know what I'm capable of!" he barked at him. Seto observed the reaction he was getting from the younger boy, he was correct, his Ka was very uncontrolled. It was very explosive as it seemed.

"I don't have to know what your capable of to know that you can't control your Ka." he said calmly. The very fact that he was continuing to act so relaxed made Jono angrier. He could feel the familiar feeling welling up inside him. The rush of power and adrenaline, the heat building in his stomach. The intense fury bursting inside of him.

He knew it all too well, his Ka. It was acting up and that wasn't surprising to Jono either.

"Kisara's Ka was very powerful, but she could control it, yours however, is completely unstable." he stated. Watching the blonde's anger increasing with every word he spoke. "Its untamed and wild, it acts up constantly and you can't control it."

"I can control it just fine," Jono hissed through his teeth. Saying it like it was venom.

"No you can't, your not powerful enough, it's acting up right now." he stated. "So when I say 'can't' I mean that you literally can _not_ control your Ka." After all Seto could sense the power of someone's Ka. With the Millennium Rod he could read a persons Ka more in depth. And he could feel the power that was radiating from the blonde at the moment. His Ka was just about as tame as a wild fire.

Jono tried calming himself but he found the more his Ka acted up the harder it was to calm down. Jono could feel the spirit inside of him almost clawing at him begging to get out. Seto looked down at the boy questioningly. He could sense his Ka growing stronger by the second and Seto knew what that meant.

He knew that with the rate his Ka's power was increasing at, it wouldn't be long before it was set loose. Seto reached behind him; where he kept his Millennium Rod, he grasped the golden object bringing it in front of him. He could hear the boys growling become an almost animalistic snarling. Reminding him of the day before when he had done that. Seto thrust the Item outward toward the blonde host.

He could see the image of the fierce dragon he had been faced with only a few days ago. He could see the red glow around it growing as the power increased. The glow looked almost like flames; the black dragon roared.

Seto knew that it wouldn't be very much longer till the beast was unleashed again. Seto focused his energy into the Millennium Item directing it toward the Ka he was being faced with. The only way to get it to settle was to make it. He had to overpower it the way that Jono couldn't. The red eyed beast snarled and flailed almost. Feeling the Priests power fighting its own.

The flame like glow around it grew smaller. However, it wasn't weakened enough for it to be considered stable. Seto's gaze narrowed slightly as he transferred more of his energy into the Rod which directed it toward the Ka with full force.

The dragon appeared to flail more as the red glow faded away, signaling to Seto that the Ka was controlled. He blinked in question though. The dragon didn't stop; it continued flailing in a way. Swiping its large claws around and flapping its wings on occasion. It kept lifting its head up letting out screeches that sounded longing.

As if it had lost something. Seto continued to watch the image in a daze before coming back to his senses and lowering the golden rod. Making the image of the dragon disappear as well leaving him to look at blonde Egyptian instead.

The boy panted lightly looking a little more exhausted now. Seto sighed shaking his head. This boy made no sense to him.

"...Your very different from Kisara," Seto noted aloud to no one in particular actually. His voice held a tinge of sorrow in it as he said this, the trace was so faint that Jono barely noticed it. Seto turned around and left the room.

Jono felt his legs buckle under him; his knee's hit the floor. His chest heaved as he caught his breath. He panted and lowered his head, causing his bangs to fall over his eyes hiding them from view.

"God I hate him."

TBC

**Okay i haven't updated in a bit cause i have been sick and what not and i wanted to write this i actually ya know finally got inspired to make this chapter which is nice i guess. And it almost New Years to! so incase i don't post a new years fic happy new years everyone! and please review tell me if you liked the chapter! oh and did i eve mention how much i luv long reviews...or longish...more then three words alright thats what that meant.**


	5. The Curse

Seto found himself traveling down the large halls of the palace. The situation had been quite stressful indeed for himself. He had been crushed by Kisara's death, and he hadn't really acted like himself even after it occurred. It took months for him to start accepting it.

And he couldn't help but feel burdened now, like there was something hanging over him now. Having Jono here seemed to only open up old wounds for Seto. Jono was like a constant reminder of Kisara.

Seto sighed heavily letting his fingers run through his hair hoping it would help calm him down. He closed his eyes; it did little to help him.

"Gh," Seto's eyes immediately opened when he felt something bump into him. "Isis?" he asked. The Priestess lifted her gaze to the younger male.

"Seto there you are." she said with relief. Seto looked at her questioningly. "I haven't seen you since the day we came back with him." Seto wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could swear that Isis was looking at him strangely. Almost like she was suspicious of him.

Seto kept himself calm though, "Well I have had a lot to deal with since then," he replied. He wasn't about to be intimidated by Isis. She nodded in understanding; however the suspicious look in her eyes still remained.

"Of course you have," she agreed. "I can't help but notice that you've been confining yourself to your chambers though," she spoke silently. Seto's gaze narrowed slightly toward the woman, he knew she was suspicious of him, that her words were hinting at something.

Isis had started being curious as soon as Seto said he wanted to bring Jono back to the palace with them. She began questioning his motives when he said he wanted to keep the boy. She didn't quite believe the reason he had given the Pharaoh, as to why he wanted to keep the boy.

"Well Isis as you can imagine, I have many things to take care of there." he retorted. Feeling just slightly annoyed by her questioning. Isis didn't back down though.

"Yes, because of that boy I assume," she inquired. "He must be quite a handful, it makes me wonder why you wanted to keep him," she said her voice hinting. Seto was obviously feeling interrogated at the moment, and he didn't like it.

"Because Isis, he's too dangerous to be left by himself." he nearly hissed back at her. He didn't like having to explain himself. She narrowed her gaze at the response.

"Oh really, if he's dangerous why do you keep him here?" she asked.

"Because if he's here I can watch him, and make sure his power is contained." he retorted with a bit more force this time. She was getting on his nerves and that was something you didn't want to do.

"Hm," Isis hummed out she looked away from the brunette closing her eyes, wearing a knowing smile on her face. One that Seto found almost annoying. "So the child can't control his Ka." she stated. It was highly likely after all.

Seto watched the Priestess alertly, "No he can't; his Ka is extremely untamed and unstable. It appears to react quite violently in accordance to his emotions." he stated. Isis continued to smile knowingly and not meet others gaze.

"I see. So tell me Seto what is the real reason you wanted to keep him?" she asked. She didn't bother beating around the bush anymore. The best way to get an answer after all was asking them directly.

Seto grunted slightly finally turning his gaze from the woman. "I've told you the reason already." he stated.

"I am not incompetent Seto," she argued silently. Making it barely sound like an argument, more as a correction. "I know there is another reason you wanted to keep that boy."

Seto frowned growing tired of her incessant questioning. "His Ka is an interest to me, and he needs to be watched by someone who can control his Ka if it chooses to act up." he stated. "Now Isis if you don't mind I have somewhere to go, if you still assume that I have any ulterior motives then feel free to ask me any other time." he said stepping forward.

Isis opened her eyes keeping her expression straight as she heard the High Priest walk away from her.

"You know Seto, if you intend on not telling me, I will find out eventually wether you choose to tell me yourself or not." she stated firmly. Catching Seto's attention, causing him to halt when he heard this.

Isis heard his steps halt, she smiled closing her eyes and began walking forward. She lifted her hand up gently touching her Millennium Necklace.

"I will always find out," she said letting her voice linger. Seto frowned hearing this.

"Isis."

The Priestess stopped and opened her eyes once more. Seto felt a smirk draw itself on his features.

"You know there is something I forgot to tell you," he said his voice sounding just as mocking as he intended for it to sound.

Isis felt her curiosity peeking from the tone of the younger male's voice.

"When I saw that boy in the village he reminded me of someone," he said his voice lingering just to make sure that the girl would listen carefully to him. "I brought him back partly because I needed to see if my suspicion was accurate."

Isis felt her brows knit slightly hearing this. She opened her mouth preparing to ask him something when she heard him take in a breath; signalizing that he was about to continue.

"And when I asked him about it; I found I was correct." he stated smirking. "I found that he was related to someone that I used to know."

Isis raised a brow, "Oh? And who might that be?" she questioned. Seto paused feeling himself grin.

"Kisara."

Isis widened her eyes when the name hit her ears. She immediately recalled the girl upon hearing her name. She had remembered Kisara being the one who Seto had befriended...the girl who held the White dragon.

Seto grinned because he could picture her reaction. "And I don't intend on letting him meet the same fate she did." he stated and began walking forward again.

Isis had her mouth open but felt the words die in her throat when she heard the boy already walking away from her. She closed her mouth wordlessly her dark blue eyes wandering to glance over her shoulder.

She could still feel the cold sleekness of the necklace she was touching. Her mind raced with different thoughts that were brought on by the brunettes statement. She could feel something tug in her stomach though.

Now everything seemed to piece together, Jono and Kisara were so alike. And if they were as alike as she thought, then it would surely mean that Seto would be cursed like he had been before. Seto was cursed with an uncontrollable love of these creatures, no matter how much he tried, he would always fall into their clutches.

She felt the tug in her stomach growing at this thought. She turned her head again closing her eyes sadly.

"Oh Seto," she whispered. Her voice held grief and worry, and knowing. She slowly allowed her dark eyes to open again to stare at the ground before her.

"When will you learn."

TBC

_OKAY guess what i finally finished this it was a little filler thing and well actually i've taken a bit of a break and i did this before too okay. if any of you recall in a chapter of..twilight i think i said that i had gotten into this soap opera thing called "As the World Turns' BEST EVER! i luvs it and i've been watching it again! i'm freaking though i relaly want to write for it maybe but generally when i do that i stop the series im currently on! but for some reaosn ti weird with this one i still am into yugioh and m writing tell me guys you think i shoudl try to write atwt? if i do i hope i cna still write my yugioh_


	6. Lingering Fate

Jono paced around the room for the tenth time that day. After Seto had left and he had caught his breath he had immediately started planning his escape from this god awful place. There was no way he was going to let some murdering jerk keep him here.

However, he had probably paced around this room for hours and he still didn't have any idea how he was going to get out of here. Jono finally stilled himself, forcing his restless limbs to cease there constant movements, and took a deep breath. Stalking around this place like an animal in a cage wouldn't do him any good, and just huffing and puffing all day long certainly wouldn't make this situation any better either.

Then again he wasn't really sure what could make this predicament better. He was being held as a prisoner by the very same man who he had dedicated his life to killing. The man who had murdered his precious sister, Kisara.

Yeah, there really was no up side to any of this.

Jono let out a distressed sigh when he came to the inevitable conclusion. He trudged over to the balcony again, taking in the small amount of comfort the wind blowing through his hair gave to him. Despite his terrible situation and less than joyful attitude the world had kept turning. The sun had risen, oblivious to his struggle, and had brought with it a new day.

Actually given the circumstances, it was quite a nice day. The hot sun was beating down on the sands of Egypt ; heating the air around them with its powerful rays. The Nile was still flowing endlessly, past the horizon, going on to Ra knows where. There was a chill pleasant breeze in the air today providing the people with a cool relief from the suns blazing heat.

Jono breathed the outside air in deeply through his nose, and exhaled slowly. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and crossed his arms on top of it; taking a moment to look at the land below him. Although the Pharaoh's palace was not in the town it was near the town. Which meant that Jono could still easily see and hear some of the everyday commotion that took place in the market.

He leaned heavily on his arm and allowed his head to lazily roll to the side as he observed the townsfolk. Oh yes, he knew this world so well. Far more than he knew the world of the rich and regal. He was more accustomed to the sound of merchants trying to sell their various goods, caravan traders exchanging items here and there, children running around in the streets while their parents purchased things from the tables.

Jono's ruby eyes softened and he smiled a little when he saw the familiar sights. He knew that world so well because he had spent his whole life in it. Kisara and him had both been what some richer folk called street rats. Jono made an indignant but relaxed huff when he thought this; who were they to call them such things when half those people were just as, if not more, ruthless and conniving as some on the streets were.

Since their parents died they lived on the streets as peasants and orphans. It really wasn't as bad as some people thought it was though. They were lucky because they had each other; some people didn't even have that. He wasn't saying that life on the streets was easy; because it wasn't. You didn't have anywhere to sleep, you never had food for the next day, and violence was fairly common.

Jono let out a soft 'tsk' sound as he continued to watch the crowds of people filter in an out of the marketplace.

Sure life was hard out there, but at least when he had been out there he had been free. Jono pouted slightly, here he was a prisoner. Sure, in here he wouldn't have to worry about half the stuff he did when he had lived on the streets, but Jono would trade all of that away for the sweet taste of freedom.

The blonde teenager let out an almost dreamy sigh at that. Freedom. What a perfectly beautiful concept.

Jono shook his head gently, "What's the point in living if you're in a cage?" he asked out loud as if expecting the world to reply to him. Jono looked away from the village setting and instead fixed his gaze out towards the horizon.

Another gust blew against his face and sent his golden bangs flying from his face. "I don't know how yet. But somehow...someday I'll get out of here. And then I'll finally be able to fulfill my promise."

Jono took a deep breath and huffed, "I just have to figure out _how_ I'm going to get out of here," he mumbled aloud to himself. He glanced over his shoulder at the curtain that lead outside the Priest's room, "That stupid Priest probably guarded it or something," deduced crushing the notion before it had a chance to live.

He wouldn't be that stupid as to leave Jono with a perfect escape route.

Jono turned his head back toward the scenery, "I don't know what I'm going to do about him," he muttered. He slowly readjusted himself so he was resting his elbow on the balcony and propping his head up with his hand. "Kisara, I don't know how you ever put up with him. Even for a minute. He's such a big liar!" he exclaimed. "He keeps saying that he didn't kill you! What a bastard, he won't even admit to what he did!"

His only response was a gentle breeze, it made him let out another sigh, "If only you could still reply to me, Sister." he whispered longingly.

...

Seto was currently standing exactly where he had been yesterday, in front of the large stone tablet. He spent a lot of time here, although his visits hadn't been as frequent as they had been when the memory of Kisara's death was still fresh to the world.

But with Jono here he felt the familiar need to be close to her.

He had discovered that he felt the closest to Kisara when he was here, in front of the tablet her Ka was trapped in; the same place she gave up her life for him. The egyptian reverently ran the tips of his fingers along the carving on the stone, his sapphire blue eyes stared almost sadly and transfixed at the stoic eyes of the dragon.

"I have not seen you here for many nights, cousin."

Seto straightened when the deep voice alerted him of the others presence, causing him to turn his head to gaze at the newcomer. He relaxed to see that it was only Atem standing beneath the archway. "Yes, well I have not felt the urge to be here for some time," Seto confessed; shifting his stare back to the picture.

Atem crossed his arms wordlessly as he walked forward towards the taller brunette. He came to a stop beside him and pivoted to face the tablet as well.

"Tell me Seto.." The Pharaoh began in a soft voice. "Why now, do you feel the need to be near her?" he inquired glancing away from the rock to observe the Priest's profile.

Seto let out a sigh in reply, "I do not know why," he replied. Atem's face remained phlegmatic; even though he knew his cousin did not speak true.

"Seto...be honest with me. Does this have to do with that dragon boy you took in?" he asked. Sphere's of cobalt blue met with amethyst purple orbs and the two stared at each other for a long time without words.

"What has Isis told you?" Seto asked bluntly, he knew that Isis must have said something. Otherwise Atem would not have brought this up so suddenly. Atem exhaled and dropped his gaze for a moment before he lifted his eyes to the stone tablet.

"Alas, you always were sharp my friend. Isis would not give me much detail, she only informed me that you had been most occupied with that boy of yours. She tells me that his presence bears another meaning to you," he trailed off looking over at the brunette once more. "I was hoping that you would enlighten me on what she meant."

"The boy." Seto said softly. For a moment he said nothing more and just let his words hang there. "The boy with the dragon," he added. His eyes became withdrawn as he stared at the depiction of the dragon, unconsciously running his fingers over the intricate design of the carving. "Kisara's blood flows through his veins," he whispered.

"He is her family?" Atem asked.

Seto nodded vaguely; still staring unflinchingly into the eyes of the dragon, "Yes," he confirmed softly. "He is her brother. Her flesh and blood." he said distantly. Atem noticed something, a strange look in his cousins eyes. He didn't know what it was or how to describe it. The only thing he knew was he had seen that very same look on the day of, and many days after, Kisara's death. "He is the only living reminder of her left in this world," breathed wistfully.

"Seto.."

Suddenly the teenager's expression became bitter; his brow narrowed and his lips pulled back into a frustrated frown. His fingers, which had before been gently tracing the tablet, suddenly curled and scraped against the stone until his nails dug into his palm.

"And he despises me," he hissed through his teeth. Atem frowned pityingly at his older cousin, he knew that Seto had loved Kisara dearly and had been heartbroken when she died. He knew that to know a living connection to Kisara hated him, killed Seto.

Atem hesitantly reached out and rested his hand over the boys shoulder, "Seto, I'm sure the child doesn't mean it. He's probably still in shock over what happened at the marketplace," he reassured. He hated to see Seto in such pain. It hurt him more to know that this was one kind of pain that he could not help heal.

Sapphire's narrowed toward the spiky haired teen, "He does mean it. Believe me he despises me with every fiber of his being," he assured churlishly. Atem stared at the brunette almost surprised by the way he was acting. "Not only does he hate me, but he blames me for Kisara's death."

Amethyst eyes widened abruptly, "What? How? Surely he can not think of accusing you of something so false," he uttered in disbelief. The very thought of Seto hurting someone like that, especially Kisara, was absolutely ridiculous. And to think that anyone would be outlandish enough to accuse Seto of murder was preposterous!

Seto closed his eyes and hung his head in what seemed like a wordless defeat, "Dear cousin that child wishes to see me to my grave," he affirmed as all traces of anger and resentment melted from him.

"Seto, have you not explained to him that you were the one who protected Kisara?" Atem stressed. His usually bright violet eyes had grown dark with a sense of dread, and the feeling was mimicked in his stomach. Dulled shady pools of azure reopened only to be masked by an even darker shade of blue; making them seem almost black to the younger egyptians own eyes.

Seto breathed in subtly and inaudibly when he heard this, "I have. But he does not see me as her protector...he see's me only as the person who took her away from him." he whispered. Slowly the Priest turned his gaze to meet the Pharaoh's; his eyes filling with melancholy. "Atem, on that day my gain was his loss," he explained guiltily. He honestly had had all night to think all of this over and that was the conclusion he had come to.

One of the many reason Jono would never see him as anything but a murderer was because initially he had been the one to take Kisara away from him. Seto believed that that grudge was the first of the many Jono had against him. And it was probably the root of all the others. Seto found that he couldn't really bring himself to blame Jono of anything though.

After all if Seto was in the same position as Jono, he'd be pretty pissed with himself too.

"How can one hold a grudge for so long," Atem murmured disappointedly. His feeling's of disappointment were not focused on Jono necessarily, his displeasure was toward the world really.

What was this world coming to if children were filled with hatred?

"You should know the answer to that question as well as I do," Seto lectured softly. Atem nodded dolefully, "Yes, but the answer to it never ceases to discomfort me." he breathed out.

"As it does for all of us," Seto replied. "I'm afraid that I don't know how I will change the child's mind," he admitted. His hand splayed out once more over the rock, and rubbed the stone lovingly as he stared at the dragon's face. "I wish that she was here...I have no doubt that she would have been able to help me," he muttered despondently.

A smaller hand slid on top of his own causing him to look at his cousin, who's amethyst eyes were staring at him with a kindness that only Atem could express. "The past is the past dear Seto. And that is where it must stay. This is the present, and it is where you belong." he told him tenderly while squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Do not linger where you do not belong, cousin."

Seto's eyes widened slightly when he heard the advisement pass his younger relative's lips. A sweet and almost sad smile drifted onto Atem's face. "You have only just rejoined us. We would be saddened to see you fading from us again so soon. It is true your love is not in the same realm as you anymore, but there is someone here now who needs you."

As Atem said this he allowed his hand to slide from Seto's own, "The dragon child..." he began; locking his gaze with the elder's. "He is not where he belongs either Seto. He too lives in the past and clings to it's fading existence for comfort over what he has lost to it." The Pharaoh beamed at him optimistically, "Perhaps fate has chosen you to guide him back to where he belongs." he suggested propitiously.

Seto opened his mouth preparing to express his doubts on the subject, but before he could try to speak his cousin spoke again.

Atem breathed in a deep sigh, "Well, I should return and leave you to your thoughts. Farewell cousin," he said bowing respectfully to him. Seto blinked, taken off guard by Atem's insisted egress, but returned the polite gesture with a mirror one. Atem smirked at Seto and then turned to face the tablet. He spent little time staring and inclined his head to the unofficial memorial; displaying as much reverence as Seto showed to the uncorroborated grave marker.

"Farewell my lady," he whispered. After that Atem turned swiftly; sending his violet cape flourishing behind him, and walked back toward the archway he had entered through. Seto stared after his younger cousin curiously. Wondering vaguely why his relative was so strange sometimes. He quickly abandoned those thoughts and chose instead to look back at the dragon. He raised his hand and placed it over the beast's stone chest.

"Perhaps Atem is right. Maybe I am destined to protect this boy...From the world _and _himself," he pondered quietly; his words never reached anywhere above a whisper. As he touched the stone he almost swore that he could feel the spirit of her dragon pulsing from within him.

"Could it be that I am meant to save Jono, the way I was unable to save you?"

His only answer was the sensation of the pulsation growing inside of him. The fluttering in his chest made him smile; knowing that it was Kisara's spirit that was within him and responding to him.

"I only hope that you will be able to help me convince him that my hands are not the ones that are stained."

TBC

_**WOOOHOOO! Yay! I just saw this fic and i was like...what the hell! Lol i figured since im back on yu-gi-oh i might as well give you guys a little treat and revive another one of my yugioh fics from the past. Yeah...it's not very good...but who cares! It's new chapter thats all that matters. Lol Oh and srry that it's not a very long chapter...Well anyways i hope you enjoy it. Oh and don't you guys forget to click that little button that says review...srsly...it has like cobwebs on it...REVIEW!**_


End file.
